


Ethereal

by mOstly_bangtan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy!Han Jisung, Fairy!Kim Woojin, Fairy!Lee Felix, Fluff, Han Jisung Is Whipped, Han Jisung is Innocent, Han Jisung is a Sweeheart, Kumiho!Yang Jeongin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Nephilim!Kim Seungmin, Seungmin might be half angel but he’s a little shit, Siren!Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tragedy, Vampire!Bang Chan, Vanilla, Werewolf!Lee Minho, Werewolf!Seo Changbin, Woochan is platonic but there’s some heavy sexual tension, Yang Jeongin is Innocent, Yang Jeongin is a Sweetheart, because he goes grrr ahhh, bluesung, lee minho is whipped, some death and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOstly_bangtan/pseuds/mOstly_bangtan
Summary: In which a seemingly normal human girl some how gets caught up in some crazy shit with a bunch of supernaturals that she believed to be purely fantasy. Mix a human, three fairies, a vampire, two werewolves, a nephillum, kumiho, and a siren all under one roof, and it breeds chaos (however, it’s not nearly as terrifying as it seems...sort of)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Minho/Han Jisung, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Ethereal

This is another story I didn’t want deleted, I’m just not sure how to start it off haha. 

I’ll try to get this updated with a first chapter as soon as possible cause I had this story in my head for a long time and I needed to get it now either in text or on paper, otherwise I would forget it and regret it.

I hope anyone who comes across this story is just as excited about it as I am.


End file.
